Gang Rankings
Positions-Titles and Ranks Edit Associates Associates are not actual members of the Mafia but rather anyone who teams up with them on a criminal enterprise of some kind. They could be someone who does business with the mob, including money-laundering bankers, crooked cops, lawyers, politicians, drug dealers, etc. There are also the Italian newcomers who have yet to be made, called cugines, and they play a minor role in the operation of the Mafia. Associates are also fair game on the streets, they are not protected by the organization. Anybody can be an associate in the mafia, however only Italians and Sicilians can be made. Scout Scouts are the first rank you can become when passing the written exams after the age of 14. You will be assigned a Capo to help teach you the basics of missions. You will become a rank where you will do a lot of the “dirty work.” It’s the place where the kids start off: running errands, making deliveries, picking up cash, and generally sticking out their neck in the hope of making a name for themselves by demonstrating their loyalty to the organization. Children as young as sixteen have been admitted. Soldier After you pass the "Solider Exams" you will rise up to a Soldier Rank and be paired away into groups. You will start to report to the Consigliere assigned to your group. You will start to be sent out on missions with your Consigliere that involve very dangerous hands on missions. Capo (aka Caporegime) The capo, or caporegime, is the captain or lieutenant of a division within the Mafia. He heads a crew of soldiers and reports directly to a boss or under boss, who hands down the instructions. He ranks much higher in the hierarchy of the Mafia. He is also in charge of handling most money. Consigliere The consigliere, or chief advisor, is not officially part of the hierarchy of the Mafia, but he plays one of the most important roles in a crime family. He is the close trusted friend and confidant of the family boss. The function of the consigliere is a throwback to medieval times, when a monarch placed his trust in an advisor whom he could summon for strategic information and sound advice. The consigliere is meant to offer unbiased information based on what he sees as best for the family. He’s not supposed to factor emotional concerns, such as retaliation and blood feuds, into his decisions. Unlike the underboss (see below), the consigliere''is not required to be a direct relative of the boss. Instead, he is chosen solely for his abilities and the amount of knowledge he possesses. Generally, only the boss and underboss have more authority than the ''consigliere in an organized crime family. Representatives (aka Reps) The Representatives are usually the second in command hand picked from the Boss's of each Gang. They are usually also one of the strongest Switch types. Gang Boss The "Boss's" are usually the highest ranked member and leader of any Gang. They're not always the strongest switch users this position is based more on intelligence or power depending on the Gang's promotion process. Mob Boss There is one more position above the Mafia boss known as the “boss of all bosses.” They are basically the President of the country. The big boss works closely with each Representative from each Gang. These people tend to be the strongest and most intelligent Switch users in the entire country elected by the Representatives and the other Gang's Bosses.